The DNA Sequencing Core will provide UM-MAC investigators access to inexpensive, automated DNA sequencing technology on a recharge basis. Core operation is substantially more effective than individual manual sequencing, since the Core to operates sequencers and purchases reagents in bulk. Since more than 30 UM-MAC members have identified themselves as current or future users of this core, we are proposing to include support for the DNA Sequencing Core in the next UM-MAC funding cycle. The Sequencing Core occupies 750 square feet of laboratory space and employs three sequencing technicians to operate three ABI model 373 DNA Sequencers (one of which has been upgraded to a 'Stretch' Model). A fourth sequencer, an ABI Model 377, is on order. Samples are typically processed in 2 days or less, yielding 350-400 nucleotides of DNA sequence data at better than 99% accuracy. Sample submission and tracking is computerized, and data are automatically returned to the investigator by electronic mail. The basic cost for this service is $25 per sample (one template, one primer). UM-MAC members would be given preferred discounts (50% below normal recharge rate) for use of the core. Funding for the DNA Sequencing Core is derived primarily from user fees, with some additional support from institutional sources (Office of the Vice President for Research, Office of the Provost, Dean of the School of Medicine) as well as a variety of research center grants. Center grants providing support for the Core are given a 50% discount in the recharge rate. This decreased price encourages researchers to make use of the sequencing service, saving them valuable time and improving the cost- effectiveness of their use of grant funds.